


My evil is off the charts!

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Nothing serious to see here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Got this idea after watching Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (again).I don't own neither Star Wars nor Phineas and Ferb they belong to their respective authors.





	My evil is off the charts!

Orson Krennic was mad. Really mad. He just couldn't believe this was happening to him. His greatest achievement stolen right under his nose. And only because of a pilot. And Galen Erso. Who Orson was sure was behind this. He really wonders why had he ever chosen someone like him to work for him. Of all the ungrateful things he could do, he has chosen the worst one. Betrayal.

Well he will show him, what happens to traitors in the Empire. His ship was soon going to land, and Orson controlled his anger, so it doesn't show on his face. He wanted to look calm, but menacing. And he knew he succeeded. Slowly walking to the group of engineers that were standing before him he expected Galen Erso to come and meet him. But he didn't. And this disrespect made Orson furious.

He shouted out loud, not hiding his hate and anger in his voice:" Where is Galen Erso?!". A slouched, but tall man moved forward, raising his hands like he wanted to show he surrenders. "Um, well I am not Galen Erso, but he is the one that sent me here. He told me that I will finally get recognition for inventing the Death Star. So, that is not what is happening here, is it?", the man looked around, confused, his forehead wrinkling in worry.

"Who the hell are you?! I have called for all the engineers and Galen Erso! So where is he, you big-nosed freak?". The slouched man's eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, putting his hand up front, and said:" Woah! What's with the temper, man? Cool it down, buddy. And why did we fall down to name calling now? I am sorry, I have come here, Erso sent me, and I went thinking I will finally get what I deserve, but I suppose it was just too good to be true....", the man continued to ramble on, while Krennic just became angrier and angrier.

_I am going to kill Galen Erso. But first I am going to kill everyone here, along with this stupid idiot. And then I am going to kill Galen Erso, for betrayal and for making me go through this._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Do you see Erso?", Cassian asked, preparing his gun and his mind for the next action he is going to go through. "That's odd, I don't see him anywhere, but he must be here!", Bodhi whispered, despair apparent in his voice. Andor turned a gun toward him and asked:" Are you a traitor then?". Bodhi raised his arms in surrender now talking with alarm in his voice:" No, of course not! I swear he should be here, but I don't know why he isn't".

Cassian thought on his words for a bit, and then nodded deciding on a course of action. "K, call the base. Tell them to send the squadron, immediately". "All right, Cassian", was his reply, and Cassian still held his gun in the direction of Bodhi's head.

"Whatever the truth is, I still suspect you, so you are going before me to the ship. When we come to the base, I will deal with you then". Bodhi just nodded, standing up and going back with Cassian right behind him, gun pointed at Bodhi's back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jyn had just climbed up, scouting around to see where her father was. But she hasn't seen him anywhere. She only saw Krennic shouting at some random man in an black outfit with a black cape. Suddenly she heard a sound above her head, and when she looked up she saw X-wings flying above her head. Ducking down behind the crate, she waited and hoped it won't hit her.

After a couple of minutes, when the firing stopped, she peeked over the crate, and saw a lot of stormtroopers dead. Jyn also saw Krennic lying down, probably knocked out from the blast. Erso decided this was the moment to strike so she got up, and sneaked over to him. Towering over him, she raised her weapon and just as she prepared to fire, she saw a red flash, that hit Orson's chest.

Orson grunted, a lot of blood leaking from the wound that the blaster had caused. Jyn raised her head confused at what had happened and looked around to see who had done it. When she saw Galen Erso, her father standing not far from her, she didn't wait for even a second until she bolted toward him, catching him in a tight hug.

Galen almost fell from the force with which his daughter hugged him, but succeeding at getting his balance back, he returned the hug. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Jyn's father broke contact and said in a serious tone:" We have to go, lead the way", he turned over to her expecting her to lead the way, which she did. Climbing down and running toward the place where they landed Jyn only had time to ask Galen one question that she really wanted an answer to.

"How are you still alive father? What has happened?", Jyn peered over her shoulder to look at him, and Galen smiled, bursting into laughter that went on for a couple of moments. "Well my stardust, it all happened by accident really. After I sent Bodhi over, I knew the next time Orson visited would be to kill me. So I tried to find a way how to maybe get out of here and find the rebellion. Then one day I overhear this man complaining how he was the one that actually thought of the Death Star and that they stole it from him".

"I am not sure if what he was saying is true, but it was obvious he wanted some acknowledgment. So I befriended him, and when I found out that Krennic was coming over I sent him down, instead of me. I decided to hide somewhere near to see, what would happen. And then the X-wings came, so I decided to escape. When I saw Krennic was lying down, I decided to kill him while he was defenseless. And then I saw you, and I knew you came over to save me, for which I am grateful of course".

Jyn just smiled at that, and told him, her voice full of love:" Of course, I came to save you. You are my father, and no matter what you did, I love you. And I am sure, we will destroy the Death Star now, that we have you". Jyn slowed down, and took a hold of her father's hand, squeezing tightly. He gave her a gentle smile, returning the gesture. And they continued on like that, until they found the ship and hooped onto it, riding to a brighter future.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in the name of the bantha's butt, had happened here?", asked the man, that somehow survived the attack, crouching behind a big lump of something metallic. He warily stood up, looking around to see if anything will happen. When nothing did, he let out a breath, smoothed his cape, cleaned of his suit from unexisting dust and strolled off to the entrance, mumbling in the tune of the Imperial march. He looked forward to finding his ship, going back to the Death Star and inventing a new inator that will surely knock Vader out of his socks. If he even has socks.

**Author's Note:**

> So who is this mysterious man, that accidentally saved Galen Erso's life?  
> 'Wink' ,'wink'  
> (I sure haven't made it difficult have I?)


End file.
